Back To Texas
by LycoX
Summary: The gang are back in Texas during Spring Break of their senior year of high school when things between two of their own wind up changing.


**Back To Texas**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This here is a little something I've thought about recently and decided to write it out. Though I could make an entire several chapter fic, I'm just gonna be doing a one-shot for now. This is set during the group's senior year of high school and the events of Belief and the Forgiveness Project didn't happen until sophomore year.**

* * *

Life had been one heck of a roller coaster ride for the group known as the High Five since the 8th grade. Though for a time it was known as the Awesome Six when Isadora Smackle was a part of the group for a time until she'd been forced to move away and that was something Farkle Minkus had had a hard time dealing with for much of their junior year. Maya Hart and Lucas Friar during 8th grade had been together but in the end went back to being friends and some thought it had been because of Riley but the real truth of the matter is that while she had a part in it without her knowing about it, the two hadn't quite been ready for something more than friendship at that point in their lives. Especially because of Riley spilling the can of beans about Maya's feelings that hadn't even really been her place to do to begin with. Lucas and Maya's friendship became pretty strong over the years and even included some mild flirting here and there when they weren't in a relationship with someone else.

They had even lost their virginities to one another during their junior year at a party while pretty drunk that night and Riley had refused to speak with either of the two for three weeks since her and Lucas had an off and on thing going that made quite a few in their high school wonder when they were going to finally realize it wasn't going to work out between the two of them. Those two sleeping together had been one of the bigger issues Riley and Maya dealt with, though thankfully it hadn't been as bad as the time during their sophomore year when Riley's father Mr. Matthews had them do a project on beliefs. A project that had seen the two nearly end their friendship due to Riley's insistence on Maya believing in something and the blonde beauty not liking the fact that her best friend and sister in all but blood wouldn't respect her stance on the whole thing. Something that had surprisingly allowed the blonde beauty and the Huckleberry from Texas to get even closer towards one another since he could respect the fact she didn't want to be pushed into anything.

Things would be strained between the two girls for two weeks until Riley's father started the Forgiveness Project that saw Maya contacting her dad and in the end wound up being able to find forgiveness in herself rather then in him and it helped Riley to finally see where her best friend was coming from and stopped trying to get the girl to see things her way as not everything could be a certain way. Funnily enough the project caused Shawn to wind up in jail for two weeks before Cory had presented the idea to the class as he'd decided to go in search of Virna due to unresolved issues he had with her, which had led to an unpleasant confrontation at first that saw the woman's husband getting him thrown in jail. Virna had at first assumed he left after getting out of jail a few days later but a random comment from a friend led her to realize he was still in a cell. Leading to her bailing him out and the two having a very long and more calmer talk.

While he hadn't been able to fully forgive the woman, the two did part on better terms with the promise to keep in touch. Maya, Riley, Topanga, and Auggie would get to see the hilarious sight of Shawn chasing after Cory with a shovel until the two tired themselves out from running. Afterwards, the traveling Hunter and Maya had an important talk of their own that helped him to realize he needed to be around more for her if he was going to live up to his promise of being there for her. That and keeping Katy Hart a very happy woman. Prompting him to find a local writing gig that would allow him to stay in the area, much to everyone else's happiness.

Zay and Vanessa, aside from Farkle and Isadora until junior year for those two had the most stable relationship going despite the long distance between the two of them. Zay's passion for dance continued to grow over the years as well and had even starred in a few videos for a few of New York's local music artists. Farkle's interest in drama never wavered and thanks to a class he was able to take, his acting even improved. The genius had also maanged to finally convince Isadora to transfer to their high school during their frehsman year and things were pretty great for the two until she had to leave in their junior year due to her father getting a job offer and the area they were going too having a center dedicated to all things Aspergers. They were also one another's firsts in the one and only time they had been that intimate with one another on the night before she had to leave. His friends had been there for him every step of the way and he was truly thankful for it.

Riley had learned a lot over the years and never lost her ability to hope and believe in things and even often getting involved in activities all over the city that was meant to help those who needed it. Not even when her bully from the 8th grade had come after her again during their sophomore year did she waver. Something she had quickly put a stop to with the help of her friends and Maya had wound up suspended for three days after giving the bully a black eye for trying her crap again. Charlie no longer spoke to Riley or any of their group after getting fed up with feeling like second best to Lucas and later she had confessed to Lucas she had lied to him about seeing him as a brother due to how she knew how Maya felt. Who was actually alright with the two being whatever they were again as she just wanted to keep Lucas as a friend for the time being. Maya did have a short lived chance with Josh and Shawn had nearly gone after the guy with a shovel until she talked him out of it.

Riley and Lucas dated on and off as the two could never quite seem to grasp a solid foundation for their relationship and it frankly made the issues Darby and Yogi had in their relationship look tame in comparison. Issues that the gang helped resolve a few days after the Forgiveness Project. When Riley learned what had happened between Lucas and Maya during a party, she'd been crushed and pretty unhappy with the both of them but eventually got past it. Though it did give her the idea that maybe if she was willing to sleep with Lucas, it would make their relationship finally really work out for the two of them. Thankfully that was something Cory had never found out about but Topanga was aware of it considering Riley had come to her about the idea.

Unfortunately for the daughter of Cory and Topanga, Lucas had shut the idea down quickly and it left things a bit awkward and strained between the two until the Texan told her they were really better off as just friends. Something she was hurt by but eventually went along with as she felt that maybe he was just scared and later started to drop hints that she wanted to try again but Lucas wasn't responding to any of it and it was causing problems between her and Maya again since the blonde beauty could clearly tell that her Huckleberry didn't want to go down that path again but Riley didn't want to listen to her. And when Pappy Joe offered for the kids to come spend Spring Break down in Texas, none of them could turn down an offer like that as they had all enjoyed being there the first time aside from a little bit of drama revolving around Tombstone the Bull and feelings.

Zay was especially happy since this meant he could be with Vanessa and she could get to know Farkle, Riley, and Maya more. The group had had a really fun week and the girls even got to learn how to properly ride a horse and Lucas had trouble taking his eyes off Maya as she'd pretty much gone out of her way to go cow girl like she did last time and for a little while afterwards. It'd made him wonder if she did it on purpose just to get him to look at her and even though she told him to quit looking so much, he could tell she enjoyed the attention. And on Saturday, the gang plus Vanessa enjoyed the day to the fullest as it was the last day they were there as on Sunday they would be returning to New York. And as the Sun began to set on their last day in Texas, the six watched it from one of the fields that the Friars owned. "Man… This is one beautiful sight." Remarked Farkle as he watched in awe.

"Yeah… Sure is." Replied Lucas, but he was looking right at Maya as he said that and the blonde beauty was captivated by the setting Sun and all the colors it was giving off. The whole thing was giving her quite a bit of inspiration for her next art piece.

Once the Sun had set, the six made their way to the area near Pappy Joe's and got a fire going, though Maya could hardly take her eyes away from the sky as the colors of it all was just something that kept her drawn in. The yellow sundress she had on was another thing that also kept Lucas' attention and he hoped like crazy that it wouldn't be the last he saw of her with it on. As night fell and the group enjoyed themselves, Vanessa and Zay would take off for a little alone time and Farkle would eventually leave too as he wanted some BBQ that Pappy Joe had cooked earlier in the day. Riley wound up going with him as she was feeling a little hungry herself and needing to use the bathroom, leaving a certain Huckleberry and his Blonde Beauty all alone. An action Riley would later regret for a time until she finally got past it and became really happy for the two.

"Well this certainly brings back memories." Commented Lucas as they looked at the fire before them and Maya couldn't help but agree with a small smile.

So much had happened since then and she honestly didn't think she would ever go back and change any of it. Especially the fact that he'd been her first just as she'd been his even if it had been while they were drunk and leaving them a little awkward around one another for a short while. The friendship she had with him and the others was another thing she was grateful as can be about and the fact her mom and Shawn were happily dating was another good thing in her book. Though a part of her hoped that Hunter would propose soon since she had been calling him dad a lot and the smile that had appeared on his face when she first called him it had been a sight to remember. Even Mr. Matthews was happy as can be over that moment too and she later admitted to him that she also saw him as a father and was glad to have him and Shawn in her life.

A big hug had come after that and even Shawn joined in on it after he walked in to see them hugging. That moment was thankfully captured on camera and she had a copy of it on her nightstand and would always refer to it as 'Maya and her two crazy dads.'

"Yeah… Sure does Huckleberry. Sure does." She finally said while turning her head to look at him and feeling happy that it was just the two of them there.

The two stared at one another before Maya looked away with a blush on her cheeks and Lucas couldn't help but smile at the sight. "I'm not sure if I've said this today ma'am, but you and that dress make for a mighty beautiful sight."

She flashed him a beaming smile before she could really stop herself. "Careful there Ranger Rick, those Texas roots of yours there are showing."

He tipped his hat to her with a wink and a smile. "Somethin' I think a certain Shortstack of Pancakes actually loves."

"Someone's getting an ego!" Sing songed Maya teasingly with a smile.

"Me? Never! Especially with you around to keep it from happenin'."

Maya rose up to her feet and looked down at him with a smirk on her face. "Its a tough job but somebody's gotta do it."

"I couldn't think of a better person for the job ma'am." Replied Lucas with a grin as he stood up, making her have to look up at him since much to her annoyance she'd only gained another two inches while Lucas and Farkle had grown a few more inches that even Riley couldn't match.

Looking into her beautiful eyes for what felt like a long, long time before finally speaking again. "And considerin' it was once said that you got a likin' for me I'm rather happy its you who does the ego bustin'."

They took a few steps closer to the other without really realizing it. "I really don't think we should go there Lucas..." The girl told him, though it was half heartedly and both knew it especially when her eyes kept flickering from his eyes to his lips.

"I think a little differently on that matter." After all, he, Lucas Austin Friar, is in love with one Maya Penelope Hart.

"But what about Riley?" Hurting her wasn't something she wanted to do but it was getting harder and harder to deny that she really wanted to be with the Huckleberry.

"I'm not in love with Riley, I love her like a friend but that's it and I'm sorry if she doesn't exactly feel the same way and I can't help that. My heart beats for who it beats for."

"Yeah? Anybody I know?" That old part of her that didn't have hope or believed in anything had a bit of doubt he was talking about someone else but the rest of her believed otherwise as they were standing so close to one another that personal space wasn't even a thing between them anymore.

Lucas grinned at her and had to fight himself to not kiss her just yet, the fact their hands were practically holding the other's was a pretty nice thing too for this moment between them. "You do actually, she's one heck of a Blonde Beauty, likes to call me a few names, and likes to do some kind of shout out. Ha-mur or something."

"No… Its Ha..." She would have continued but they were finally kissing and quickly embracing one another as they did so.

"Hurr." She later added in between hungry kisses."

After what felt like an eternity, the two stopped and rested their foreheads against one another's. "I love you Maya." He told her softly but the seriousness could be heard and it frankly made the girl want to tear up.

"I love you Lucas." The artist told him just as softly and seriously.

"Will you do me the great honor of being the Blonde Beauty to my Huckleberry?"

Maya couldn't help but giggle a little at that and smiled against his lips before kissing him again. "That answer your question?" Asked the very happy girl a moment later.

"I think I need another one of those just to be on the safe side." And that was something the lovely girl happily complied with and nature took its course from there for the newly made couple that had been years in the making. Both would also be glad they had brung the picnic basket with them as it had the cloth inside it for them to lay on to consumate their love. And the experience was one both would happily agree that it was even better while completely sober.

 **At the Friar House a little while later**

Zay, Farkle, and Vanessa could be seen on the front porch along side Pappy Joe who was sitting in his chair as he liked to do and they were all just generally enjoying the cool Spring air. "You know, I'm surprised Lucas and Maya aren't back yet." Remarked Vanessa as she and Zay sat closely together on the porch swing.

"Them two probably decided to get lost in one another." Said Zay with a grin and in his view it'd be about damn time too!

"One can only hope." Added Farkle, though a part of him dreaded how Riley would react to that since they were all aware of how she felt when it came to Lucas.

Riley herself made an appearance onto the front porch in sandals, blue jean shorts, and a purple top with her hair tied down and Farkle couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked like that. "Are those two not back yet?" Asked the brunette with some worry in her voice.

Though what she was worried about exactly left only a small amount of guesses. "Not yet but they'll be just fine out there."

She nodded at Pappy Joe's words but it did nothing to make the worry in her gut leave her. She had hoped to get Lucas alone today and tell him she wanted to get back together but hadn't had any luck in that area. She was highly aware of where Lucas' attention was going these days but a selfish part of her who'd been in love with him since she fell into his lap wanted it on her and no where else. The act made her feel guilty since Maya deserved as much happiness as she could get. It was a complicated situation that she hoped would find a way to be resolved soon without no one getting really hurt. Though she knew it was a bit naive to think that way. She was shaken from her thoughts when a loud and combined shout was heard. Said shout being "HA-HURR!"

And any hopes Riley Matthews had about her and Lucas were gone then and there as she knew then that it wasn't going to happen. The moment was too much for her and she ran back into the house and into the bedroom she and Maya shared, plopped down on her to bed and cried but she wasn't alone for long however as Farkle came to give her comfort. On the front porch, Pappy Joe could be heard commenting about how it was about time in regards to his grandson and Maya while expressing sadness for Riley.

"Definitely about time. And I can only hope this won't ruin things between the girls." Added Zay with some worry in his tone and Vanessa gave him a comforting squeeze to the hand. It'd take some time and not speaking to either of them, but Riley would come to be genuinely happy for the two and would later during college do something that made Farkle Minkus intensely happy considering any feelings he had for her had never really left.

Their relationship would have its first true test when Isadora Smackle arrived during their junior year of college but in the end Farkle chose Riley. The three couples would later get married all at the same time with Shawn and Cory happily walking Riley and Maya to the alter as Vanessa's father did the same. They would all have many years of happiness and Maya herself would become a famous artist while Lucas would become a veterinarian. Zay and Vanessa eventually moved to Texas to run a ranch while Farkle and Riley became philanthropists doing what they could for others all over the world. But they never lost sight of their friendships with one another.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well that got a bit longer then I had intended! But I do hope you'll all have enjoyed this! R and R!**


End file.
